Ike
Ike is a mercenary leader who is a playable character in the Smash Bros. series. He is a veteran from Super Smash Bros Brawl that nobody expected to return in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. He is known on the board as the King of the Polls, due to him winning almost every poll he is in, and is Captain Falcon's ancestor. Profile Ike is the son of Greil, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. Ike then reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp. Ike, now hailed as the hero of the Mad King's War, returns. He is re-introduced where he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. The story concludes with Ike traveling to another land with his boyfriend (according to every single yaoi fangirl ever), leaving the continent of Tellius behind. Ike's RevealCategory:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Ike was randomly revealed with no build up. Why? Cause Sakurai felt like it. Tons of guys then proceeded to shit their pants at his new design, and many woman dropped their panties because he got ultra buff and sexy. Many ovaries exploded that day. Nihil Nihil is the most powerful tool in Ike's arsenal. It allows him to negate anything and everything, including Shulk's future powers, the entirety of the roster, and even life itself. Gallery 1b8.gif|The plot of Radiant Dawn in a nutshell. a8e.gif|Fire Emblem gameplay in real time. 4f2.gif 9af.jpg|Ike's original game. eQOMAZX.png|Canon. 2XZW9iY.png|Ike vs. King K. Rool. Trivia * Everyone is gay for Ike. Everyone. * There was once a poll that put Ike up against Ridley, and Ike won. * Ike is so popular that even though logic and research dictate otherwise, most people think he could solo the majority of the Smash cast. * Out of all the mainstream blue haired swordsmen, Mikokiri would pick Ike to be her husband. * Powerclaw1 once made a poll of what the best sword in Smash was, and proceeded to get beat down because he forgot to put Ragnell on it. Ike's even PC1's main. What is wrong with him? * kidmf935 prefers Ike's slim look from Path of Radiance. He's pretty much the only one. * Ike x Pichu is the official canon. #OTPichu * He won't as fast as you think. * Shirtless Ike is canon as of Fates. * Ike's annoying yaoi fangirl fanbase could give the Kingdom Hearts one a run for its money. Such fans refuse to acknowledge that there are such things as "bromance" and/or "asexuality". * Despite the above, Ike is canonically gay... but not for Soren or Ranulf. In Fates, he has a hidden S-support with fellow manly man Harold/Arthur, which you can only unlock by beating all 3 campaigns and his amiibo battle in under 20 minutes. Ike and Arthur will then get married, Ike will proceed to impregnate Arthur, and their child will be none other than Captain Falcon, the most overpowered unit in the game. And now you know where Priam comes from... or not, as Captain Falcon can S-support and marry both of his daddies. At the same time. And let's not even get started on what the hell this has to do with Ganondorf. Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Veterans Category:Badass Characters Category:Jigglypuff Syndrome Sufferers Category:Characters with Counters Category:Brawl Additions Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Marths Category:Actually not gay Category:Sex Gods Category:Husbandos Category:Gay Category:Literally Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Deceased Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:MANLY MAN Category:Fire Emblem Tellius Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Sacred Cows Category:Irrelevant Category:Meme Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Characters with Awful Hatebases